Believe
by Pena Bulu
Summary: Sasuke yang sedang mencoba melepas penat dari pekerjaannya, teringat akan Naruto yang meninggalkan kenangan yang mendalam dihati pemuda itu. hingga kepergian dari gadis pirang tersebut membawa luka tersendiri dihatinya. Sequel dari You. SasuFemNaru.


**Believe**

Author : Haruka

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Enggak tau '-' tapi ini drama banget TT

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Summary : Sasuke yang sedang mencoba melepas penat dari pekerjaannya, teringat akan Naruto yang meninggalkan kenangan yang mendalam dihati pemuda itu. hingga kepergian dari gadis pirang tersebut membawa luka tersendiri dihatinya. Sequel dari You. SasuFemNaru.

Warning : **OOC** ,Typo bertebaran, **FemNaru**, alur kecepetan, cerita terlalu Maksa TT, Point Of View disini full Sasuke hehe.

**Halo ketemu lagi sama safa, tapi panggil nata juga boleh :3 ini sequel dari fic yang berjudul You, yang full pov dari Naruto. Gak yakin bakal memuaskan readers tapi setidaknya otakku Cuma mampu nyampe sini TT sebenernya juga, menurutku juga agak kurang tapi udah gaada ide lagi. Gomen, semoga kalian Suka ^^ Terimakasih juga yang sudah review plus ngasih saran :3**

**.**

**.**

Guest : Blm end kok ini, msh ada sequelnya dan sudah diupdate ^^

Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : You emg udah selesai hehe, yg ini sequel jadi beda gitu ._. dan buat Kata Bahasa Indonesia yang di Bold itu arti juga maksud hati Sasuke yg ditulis sasuke 4 tahun lalu ^^

Namikazeasyifa : Arigatou ^^

aichan14 : Kenapanya itu nanti di sequel berikutnya hehe tapi sbnrnya aku juga belum kepikiran lol dan enaknya naru dibuat sakit gitu ya ? xD

UzumakiDesy : di sequel ini mungkin belum kejawab pertanyaan dari kamu, gomen ne. Tunggu Sequel berikutnya ya ^^

Xiaooo : ini sudah hehe, dan maksud dari masih abu abu sekali ceritanya apa ya ? kurang ngerti lol hehe :D

mifta cinya : Saya ELF ^^ putus kenapa ? ada di sequel berikutnya. Tapi emang bener mereka putus ? :p

.777 : Ini sequel tapi dari sudut pandang Sasuke :D

hanazawa kay : Enaknya disatuin balik atau dipisah mati ? :D hehehe

Kuas tak bertinta : Arigatou gozaimasu sarannya, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya lagi ^^

dwi2 : Emang sengaja digantung ceritanya :3

Yamada Koyuuki : Arigatou, dan ini sequelnya ^^

Kyuuuuu : Alasan pisah ada di sequel selanjutnya :D

funny bunny blaster : Arigatou, dan ini sequelnya ^^

**Gomen jika fic ini masih mengecewakan, Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah irama kenangan diantara kita  
kapanpun aku mendengarkannya, aku  
teringat tentang masa lalu  
tak peduli sudah berapa lama  
lagu ini tetap yang terdalam di hatiku

.

.

"nananana, nananana. ."

Bibirku terbuka sedikit ikut menyenandungkan irama lagu kenangan diantara dengan piawai menari-nari diatas dawai dawai gitar berwarna coklat di pelukanku. Memetik keenam senarnya bergantian mengikuti melodi lagu yang kumainkan. Menutup kedua mataku menikmati permainan gitar ini, irama lagu yang selalu bisa membuatku mengingat kehadirannya. Mencoba melepaskan penat dari pekerjaanku sebagai direktur diperusahaan keluarga. Memainkan sebuah lagu yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya.

Tak peduli sudah berapa lama dan akan berapa lama, lagu ini adalah lagu terdalam di hatiku. Membawaku berfantasi ria membayangkan sosok gadis berambut pirang bermata safir indah yang selalu membuatku terikat olehnya. Sinar mata yang selalu cerah dan menunjukkan semangat dalam dirinya. Pipinya yang mudah bersemu merah dan juga dihiasi 3 garis dimasing masing pipi chubby miliknya. Jemari indahnya yang selalu ku genggam hingga kini masih terasa begitu nyata. Senyum polos yang selalu dia tunjukkan padaku. Gadis ceroboh yang berhasil mengunci hatiku. Semua yang ada pada dirinya seakan menjadi candu bagiku. Tapi semua itu seakan menjadi sangat jauh untuk Ku menggapainya kembali.

.

.

Lagu cinta apakah yang kau nyanyikan?  
saat kau kesepian, lagu apakah yang kau pikirkan?  
saat kita terpisah bagaimana keadaanmu,  
aku sangat ingin tahu

.

.

Setiap hari, aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu setelah kita berpisah. Ingin tahu kemana kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan membawa serta hatiku. Namikaze Naruto, entah apa yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Cantik ? menurutku yang lebih cantik darinya lebih banyak. Pintar ? Hell no ! bahkan di pelajaran produktifpun nilainya tak pernah lepas dari warna merah. Bukankah perasaan cinta terkadang memang tak beralasan bukan ? Yang perlu diketahui adalah aku nyaman didekatnya. Hanya itu, tapi itulah yang mengikatku dengannya hingga kini.

Aku ingin tahu, apa yang dia rasakan setelah berpisah denganku, mungkinkah dia merasa kesepian ? berpisah tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, bagaimana menurutmu ? setiap kali aku mengirim email padanya, selalu tak pernah dia balas. Bagaimana jika kalian yang menjadi diriku, ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihmu sendiri tanpa kejelasan hubungan. Tak pernah terucap juga kata putus dari gadis itu. Jadi bolehkan aku tetap menganggapnya milikku walaupun sudah 4 tahun tak mendengar kabarnya ? bukannya aku ingin bersikap egois tapi hanya saja sebuah harapan yang ada pada diriku. Walaupun jika pada akhirnya aku yang akan terluka, tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin mempertahankan harapanku padanya.

.

.

Jam tidak pernah malas, ia akan tetap berdetak dan waktu berlalu  
menyebabkan semuanya berubah  
tapi setiap memori indah kita... tetap tersimpan dalam pikiranku  
Hanya kau yang masih aku miliki dan tak pernah berubah  
kau yang aku miliki dan tak ada yang berubah  
tapi hatiku sangat hampa, bahkan hatiku memanggilmu  
.

.

Detik demi detik terlewati dan waktu berlalu menjadi menit berubah menjadi jam hingga kini menjadi 4 tahun perpisahan kita. Waktu, sesuatu yang selalu konsisten dengan prinsipnya. Berjalan sesuai dengan ritme awal yang dia ciptakan. Tak pernah mempercepat ataupun memperlambat. Waktu selalu memegang teguh prinsip yang dia punya. Dan aku akan memegang teguh perasaanku padanya, apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun aku harus mati-matian menata ulang hatiku karena kepergiannya.

Waktu semakin berlalu, dan semuanya berubah. Tapi sesuatu yang tak akan pernah berubah adalah hatiku dan juga kenangan indah bersamamu akan selalu ku simpan menjadi sesuatu yang paling berharga pada diriku.

Walaupun waktu berubah, membuatku mendapat dan juga kehilangan sesuatu tapi satu yang pasti gadis itu tak pernah kehilangan hatiku. Dan aku percaya, dihatmu masih ada namaku.

.

.

Ini tetap lagu kita dari masa lalu  
setiap kali aku mendengarnya, hatiku masih merasakan perasaan yang sama  
tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang sudah berlalu  
tapi lagu ini tetap yang terdalam di hatiku

.

.

_Hai way lah mun moon pai naan pen pee_

_Tae pleng nee young toom nai jai_

Mataku kembali terbuka ketika dering ponselku terdengar sebuah lagu yang sedari tadi kumainkan. Aku menyenderkan gitarku pada tembok sebelahku. Tanganku meraih ponsel diatas meja disamping ku.

"moshi moshi."

"..."

Neji ? tumben sekali menghubungiku.

"hn ?"

"..."

"kapan ?"

"..."

"hn, tidak janji. Jaa."

Tanganku kembali meletakkan ponselku diatas meja di balkonku. Mengusap wajahku perlahan. Memikirkan ajakan neji untuk reuni Sabtu depan.

Kulirik kalender yang tergantung didalam kamarku. Melirik kearah tanggal 25 mei 2014 hari sabtu di akhir bulan dan seperti biasa aku menghadiri rapat rutin pemegang saham sebulan sekali.

Menghela nafas lagi lagi tidak bisa kembali berkumpul dengan teman teman SMA ku.

Tok Tok

"Masuk."

"ne, otoutou sabtu depan ingatkan ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham ?"

"hn."

"kau tidak keberatankan jika menyiapkan kembali berkas berkasnya ?"

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, baka aniki ! dia selalu saja melimpahkan tugas ini padaku.

"hn."

"bagus, nikmati liburanmu otoutou, aku akan pergi dengan dei-chan. Jaa"

SIAL ! disaat aku harus mengerjakan tugasnya, dia malah akan pergi berkencan ?

Cklek

Ku tolehkan lagi pandanganku kearah pintu, kepala aniki ku masuk kedalam dengan pandangan yang, sudahlah.

"Arigatou, nanti ku doakan semoga kau cepat bertemu gadis Namikaze itu."

"ck! Urusai !"

Aku berdecak malas ketika aniki berkata kalimat itu lagi dengan seringai miring seolah meremehkanku. Dia benar benar menantangku !

Pikiranku kembali melayang teringat dering milik ponselku tadi, setiap kali aku mendengarkannya, hatiku masih tetap merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan wangi citrus yang selalu menguar darinya masih kuingat hingga sekarang.

Kubaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku, menutupi mataku dengan tanganku. Berusaha membuang kenangan manis yang semakin membuatku frustasi walaupun aku sendiri tahu aku tak ingin kehilangan kenangan masa laluku. Kenangan yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku.

.

.

Saat mimpi kita tak berjalan sesuai rencana  
aku tersesat dan hanyut dalam kehidupan  
tapi setidaknya, aku senang pernah memilikimu

.

.

Ketika aku bersamanya, aku dapat merajut mimpi mimpi untuk bersamanya, selamanya. Mimpi yang selalu kupercaya akan menjadi kenyataan saat aku bersamamu. Hingga mengantarkanku pada mimpiku yang sebenarnya, mimpi indah yang selalu i

ngin ku jaga. Mimpi itu adalah Kau, Namikaze Naruto.

Aku meraih sebuah bingkai kecil berisi fotoku dengannya, mengusapnya pelan. Memandangi wajah polosnya yang bahkan tampak begitu nyata dimataku. Dapatkah sekali lagi aku diberi kesempatan untuk memilikimu ? ah tidak bahkan dia masih milikku, aku dan dia masih belum ada yang mengucapkan kata putus bukan ? kita masih sepasang kekasih, dan itu mutlak !

Tapi ketika kepergianmu menghancurkan semua mimpi mimpiku. Aku seolah terhanyut dalam arus kehidupan, saat mimpi itu tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Membuatku tersesat dalam dunia kehidupan fana. Dipermainkan oleh takdir, dipertemukan oleh takdir, juga di pisahkan oleh takdir. Berharap adanya benang merah diantara kita, tapi mungkinkah ? aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang. Teman temanku juga tak ada yang pernah melihatnya setelah upacara kelulusan. Aku selalu mengirim email tanpa balasan darinya. Gadis itu, seolah olah menghilang ditelan bumi, tak pernah satu kabarpun tentang dirinya menghampiriku. Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia sudah memiliki penggantiku, Tapi setidaknya aku senang pernah memilikinya. Aku masih menunggumu untuk kembali, Naruto.

**FIN !**


End file.
